


Byt i świt || Matsuhana

by geraltini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Hanamaki, Asexual Character, Living Together, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Sunrises, currently in between jobs Hanamaki, funeral home employee Matsukawa, rays of the sun, the have turtle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraltini/pseuds/geraltini
Summary: Nawiązanie do J. P. Sartre'a "Byt i nicość", egzstencjonalisty.Każdy poranek to nowa myśl dla Hanamakiego.  Nie pozostaje mu więc nic innego, niż dalej prowadzić swoje rozważania w towarzystwie pierwszych promieni słońca. Nazwy ich odcieni i moment, w którym należy rozchylić powieki zna tylko dzięki wyszukiwarce Google.Zamówienie zrealizowane dla @La_Brebis
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 3





	1. Pierwszy poranek

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że będę dodawała notatki przed rozdziałami, by ostrzegać.  
> Do każdego rozdziału jest przypisana jakaś piosenka, gorąco polecam słuchać podczas czytania. Głównie one się będą znajdowały w notatkach. 
> 
> "Dziś późno pójdę spać" - Kwiat Jabłoni
> 
> Miłej lektury!

Wschód słońca dla człowieka od początku nie był czymś prozaicznym. Odkąd tylko wychynął na powierzchnię ziemi, ten moment stale mu towarzyszył. Był widziany codziennie co sprawiło, że homo sapiens zaczął spłycać jego znaczenie. Traktować jedynie jako logiczny ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy, tak jakby powinien być utożsamiany jedynie z końcem nocy. Można założyć, że początkowo wschód słońca mógł być traktowany jako pozwolenie na zgaszenie ogniska, być może wierzono, że wraz z niewerbalną zgodą znika wszelkie zło czające się w mroku. Kula ognia, która na niebie pojawia się dłużej, niż możemy sobie to wyobrazić, to nie jest też tylko romantyczna chwila, która pozwala na przekonanie do siebie wcześniej niechętnego do kontaktu towarzysza. Dla pewnych jednostek jak nie grup ludzi może to oznaczać przeżycie kolejnego dnia, utarcie nosa wszystkim osobom złorzeczącym, szansa na uwolnienie się ze swojego piekła.

Dla Hanamakiego wschód słońca oznaczał kolejną noc zmarnowaną na z pozoru bezsensowne refleksje. Był niemal pewny, że tu w prefekturze Miyagi, z okna swojego pokoju mógł dostrzec ciepły, złocisty kolor nieba, który im bliżej środka się patrzyło, zmieniał się w biel, po drodze jednak można było dostrzec ładny pomarańcz i tycjan. Odcieni było z pewnością więcej, ale na te dwa zwracał szczególną uwagę. Choć był pewny, że pierwsze kolory może zobaczyć jeszcze przed piątą rano, Google go poprawiał za każdym razem. Niemniej to nie on jest słynną na cały świat wyszukiwarką, która wie lepiej, nie będzie się spierał.

Zasadnicze pytanie nie brzmi jednak, o której jest wschód słońca, a raczej o czym się myśli zanim nastąpi?

Jednym z głównych natręctw było przekonanie, że powinien spać zamiast znowu zarywać noc. Potem jednak zrobiło się tylko gorzej, nie musiał się przecież o to martwić. Nie miał stałej pracy, tylko od czasu do czasu. Teraz w kalendarzu wypadał okres bycia bezrobotnym. Z tego też powodu w jego głowie rodzi się kolejna refleksja. Co właściwie ma zamiar osiągnąć? Czy zmierza dokądkolwiek, czy może po prostu egzystuje decydując się świadomie na zostanie kolejnym elementem szarej masy? Nie ma przecież jednaj ścieżki kariery życiowej, choć czasem zazdrościł znajomym planów. Chcieli iść na studia, zostać lekarzami, sportowcami, prawnikami, nauczycielami, otworzyć własne restauracje. Dziesiątki innych tego typu informacji kłębiły się z tyłu jego głowy, przypominając, że niemal każda poznana przez niego osoba miała w życiu cel. Zawsze gdy wychodzili na piwo dowiadywał się od znajomych, że zazdrościli mu tej niezależności, tego poczucia wolności. Tak definiowali jego brak aspiracji, wyśrubowanych w ich oczach. Również na takich spotkaniach jednym z głównych tematów było życie romantyczne. Jeden miał już żonę i dziecko w drodze, inny dziewczynę, kolejny planował się oświadczyć, z kolei inny chciał pozostać wolnym strzelcem. W tym miejscu zawsze odpowiadał coś o tym, że nie spotkał nikogo, kto by przykuł jego uwagę na dłużej. Temat jednak szybko zostawał ucinany, kiedy Makki objawiał jedno ze swoich nielicznych zainteresowań – filozofię. Gdy pierwszy raz zaczął im tłumaczyć złożoność miłości widzianej przez filozofów, słuchali. Dopiero z każdą kolejną dyskusją na temat uczuć, przerywano mu, nie chcąc słuchać o Arystofanesie. A szkoda, bo chyba nikt nie zauważył, że przy każdej kolejnej rozmowie, przedstawiał on pogląd innego filozofa, w związku z czym nikt nie był w stanie z całą pewnością stwierdzić, jakie stanowisko właściwie zajmuje. Chociaż patrząc obiektywnie na sytuację, większość znajomych nawet jego prywatnej opinii nie chciała poznać. Z kolei ten stan rzeczy mu odpowiadał, bo nie musiał okłamywać sporej grupy ludzi, a potem próbować spamiętać co powiedział, komu i czy na pewno to samo. Jednak pojawiło się wąskie grono osób, których nie musiał zanudzać monologami, by przestały chcieć z nim rozmawiać na dany temat. Czuł, że łączyła ich philia, w jej najczystszej postaci. Nie zmienia to faktu, że mimo iż ich nie okłamywał, nie opowiadał też o każdej rzeczy, która siedzi w jego głowie. Mimo, że przyszło mu żyć w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, wciąż czuł na szyi pętlę, za każdym razem, gdy chciał poruszyć temat według społeczeństwa kontrowersyjny. Jak można rozmawiać na poważne tematy, kiedy w tak tradycyjnym społeczeństwie zwykła rozmowa między przedstawicielami płci żeńskiej i męskiej, bez uprzedniego przygotowania, była uznawana za co najmniej niestosowną? Dlatego też to nie on rozpoczynał poważniejsze dyskusje. Często były one dziełem przypadku, co sprawiało, że nie wiedząc na jakim gruncie stoi, nawet się nie udzielał. 

Oczywiście na wcześniej wspomnianych wyjściach na piwo było niemożliwe unikanie odpowiedzi. Trzeba było zatem rozważnie dobierać słowa, tak by się wypowiadać, jednocześnie niczego nie sugerując. 

Dochodzi powoli wpół do szóstej, pora wstać i zrobić śniadanie. Taki los bezrobotnego pasożyta, przydać się choć odrobinę w domu.


	2. Drugi poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już drugi rozdział kochani!   
> Mogę obiecać sumienne publikacje co sobotę, jeżeli nic nie stanie mi na drodze.
> 
> Do tego rozdziału przypisany utwór to "The Night We Met" - Lord Huron.
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Tego dnia gdy otwiera oczy, niebo jest zachmurzone. Przez to nie widać dobrze wschodu słońca. Niemniej Hanamaki wie, że obudził się o dobrej godzinie. Przez chmury przebijają się tym razem miedziane promienie. A może tak naprawdę złociste, tylko to białe obłoczki rzucały na nie cień? To już kolejny dzień gdy szuka jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, by móc dokładać się do opłat. Jest to też konsekutywny wschód w obliczu, którego blaknie zmarnowana noc. Nawet nie pamięta o czym myślał poprzednio, a przynajmniej nie w całości. Znów leży i patrzy. Kontempluje nad sensem swojego życia. Wmawia sobie, że teraz rozważa inne jego aspekty. W pełni się nie myli. 

Teraz jednak na główną scenę wychodzi jego relacja romantyczna. Nawet nie wie czy powinien ją w ten sposób określić. Nie tylko on w końcu o tym decydował. Leżąc tak, czując ciało za swoimi plecami, zastanawiał się. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że podobają mu się mężczyźni. Czy w rzeczywistości tak było? Lepiej zapytać jak wygląda rzeczywistość. Tego nie wiedział, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że było mu źle. Chciałby móc wypowiedzieć takie słowa, ale nie miał podstaw by to zrobić. Skoro we współczesnym świecie najlepiej było nie wyróżniać się, to skąd w jego głowie wziął się pomysł na wspólne mieszkanie z tym mężczyzną? Byli przyjaciółmi, ale czy powinni dzielić jedno łóżko? Gdyby ten fakt wydostał się poza mury ich małego mieszkania, nie mieliby dalszej przyszłości. Przerażało go to, nawet jeśli i bez tego nie widział dla siebie niczego później. Matsukawa też nigdy nie powiedział, którą z płci woli, może obie mu odpowiadają? Trwali na granicy bardzo dziwnego napięcia, którego przerwania żaden z nich się nie podjął. Z logicznego punktu widzenia powinni ze sobą porozmawiać, zanim zdecydowali się na zasypianie ramię w ramię. Trudno jednak powiedzieć czy to znaczyło coś więcej, spali odwróceni do siebie plecami, nie dotykali się, Makki nie pozwolił sobie nawet na przypadkowe otarcie się o ciało mężczyzny. Pilnując się, leżał zesztywniały, niczym napięta struna. Dlaczego właściwie pozwolił mu a spanie ze sobą? Być może znów zabrakło mu siły, by wyrazić jakikolwiek sprzeciw albo co gorsza nie chciał wcale wychodzić naprzeciw. 

Jedną z jego poważnych wad było bezkrytyczne godzenie się na wszystko, o ile nie jest przy tym naruszana jego przestrzeń osobista. Był słaby, a odmawianie przychodziło mu z trudem. Im dłużej myślał tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że współlokator właściwie nie zrobił nic co powinno go zaniepokoić. Grzecznie spytał czy to w porządku spać razem, ot zwykłe pytanie, które ze względu na ich długoletnią przyjaźń nie powinno wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nie dotykał go, zachował między nimi komfortowy dystans trzech centymetrów, cóż tylko na tyle pozwalało łóżko. To nie był ich pierwszy raz razem, pod jedną pościelą. Zapewne mieliby więcej miejsca, gdyby spali w osobnych futonach, ale obaj zdecydowanie woleli miękkie materace. Kolejny przejaw wpływającego na nich nieuchronnie procesu europeizacji.

W tej chwili jego podświadomość zdecydowała się przywołać wspomnienie ich pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Nie było fajerwerków, wtedy jeszcze byli w liceum. Ostatnia klasa, najdziwniejszy rok. Spotkali się, by odpocząć od myślenia o egzaminach. Ze zwykłego spotkania zrobiło się nocowanie, na które Hanamaki pieczołowicie się przygotował, żeby nie musieć prosić o nic poza dostępem do łazienki. Nienawidził się narzucać i każda prośba, która uciekła spomiędzy jego warg, była traktowana przez umysł, jak niepotrzebna zachcianka. To była większa impreza, przyszła wtedy cała ich drużyna i kilkunastu znajomych, nawet nie wiedział czyich. Pomimo stereotypów o wstrzemięźliwości Japończyków i słabych trunkach, alkohol na imprezach był zawsze. Każdy coś przyniósł, tak jak wtedy. Nie obeszło się też bez wspólnego zapalenia skręta. Nie żeby Makki uważał się za jakiegoś wielkiego narkomana. Tego wieczoru po prostu wymieniona wcześniej wada wzięła górę i nie odmówił. Nie wiedział wtedy, że żałować będzie później. W tamtej chwili czuł się w końcu odprężony i szczęśliwy. Wtedy też pierwszy raz zastanowił się, czy bez tego będzie równie szczęśliwy, kiedy pierwsza euforia minie. Radosne uniesienie minęło szybciej niż się spodziewał, chociaż nawet nie był pewny ile w rzeczywistości trwało. Niemniej ignorując wszystkich, udał się do pokoju gospodarza, gdzie miał spać. Nawet nie wiedział czy on wtedy przyszedł tam za nim, czy może pierwszy był w pokoju. Nie musiał jednak zapalać światła, by go widzieć. Dobrymi lampkami były gwiazdy na niebie, zwłaszcza Wega i Altair. Ich widok przypomniał mu, że jest 7 lipca, tego dnia był dzień, w który podobno marzenia się spełniają. Problem był taki, że Makki, będąc z pozoru beztroskim licealistą, nie wiedział czego powinien sobie życzyć. Czy w ogóle miał prawo zwracać się do bogów ze swoimi przyziemnymi pragnieniami? Jego wzrok szukał czegoś na czym mógł się oprzeć i spokojnie się zastanowić, co jednak nie było mu dane. Dotyk na ramieniu przywołał znów do mózgu informację, że nie znajduje się w pokoju sam. Nawet nie w swoim. Chciał zapytać czy coś mówił, ale chłopak ubiegł go, przypominając o święcie. Nie czytał w myślach, więc nie wiedział, że Hanamaki sobie uświadomił ten fakt dosłownie kilka sekund wcześniej. Tego też jednak nie zdążył mu oznajmić, znów zaatakowany pytaniem. Tym razem o to czego sobie zażyczy. Udało mu się sprytnie wykręcić, mówiąc, że jeśli mu powie to prośba się nie spełni. To jednak nie zakończyło rozmowy, wręcz przeciwnie. W powietrzu unosiło się napięcie, które tylko się nasiliło, gdy Mattsun się zbliżył. Kiedy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów, chociaż bardziej ta odległość dzieliła ich twarze, jeżeli chcemy być precyzyjnie, nie wiedział co zrobić. Pierwszym na co wpadł było wstrzymanie oddechu i to też pospiesznie uczynił. Nie było później słów, pocałunku jako takiego też nie było, bo trwał zaledwie parę sekund, zanim Hanamaki zszokowany i trochę zdenerwowany dmuchnął mu w usta i twarz, kiedy się odsunął, by nabrać powietrza. Zażenowany odsunął się, zasłaniając twarz ze wstydu. Wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny a chłopak na szczęście tylko zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego ciepło. Zapytał też czy chce spróbować jeszcze raz, ale nie chciał. A Issei to uszanował i nie próbował robić mu wyrzutów sumienia. Zamiast tego obaj położyli się tak, by widzieć przez okno gwiazdy. Rozmawiali o legendzie towarzyszącej temu świętu, o historii dwojga kochanków obecnie rezydujących na niebie i rozdzielonych przez Drogę Mleczną. 

W tym momencie Hanamaki się wzdryga, słysząc jęk za sobą. Kuli się i czeka, tak jakby bał się, że było słychać o czym myśli. Leży nieruchomo, gdy ciało za nim obraca się i znów zamiera. Dopiero po paru minutach, niewiadomej liczbie uderzeń serca, jest w stanie wziąć spokojny oddech. Spogląda na zegarek. Piętnaście po szóstej, za bardzo odleciał. Wstaje i idzie do kuchni, wciąż bezrobotny, a teraz dodatkowo niewdzięczny, nawet na konkretną godzinę nie potrafi wstać i przygotować śniadania. Przeklęty rozum. Myśli, więc jest. Teraz musi zdefiniować proces antytetyczny do tego stwierdzenia.


	3. Trzeci poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam witam jak co tydzień!
> 
> Do tego rozdziału serwuję wam "Dancin" (feat. Luvli) - Aaron Smith, Krono, Luvli
> 
> Miłego czytania i słuchania~!

Bezchmurne niebo musiało być czymś w rodzaju nagrody za to, że poprzedniego dnia udało mu się zdobyć pracę. Co prawda umówił się z pracodawcą tylko na miesiąc, ale lepsze to niż nic. Będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem zapłacić swoją połowę czynszu i zostanie mu jeszcze trochę na krem pielęgnacyjny do tatuaży. Kupienie go było luksusem, bo taki faktycznie dobry nie należał do najtańszych. Skoro mógł sobie na to pozwolić, znaczyło to, że w tym miesiącu nie będzie pasożytem. 

Morelowy blask na chwilę go oślepia. Gdy znów uchyla powieki, jego wzrok pada na wytatuowaną rękę. W tym akurat przypadku okazał się być niebywale sprytny i jak szybko się okazało, ukrywanie pięknych obrazów wcale nie sprawiało mu trudności. 

Przykry mógł wydawać się przymus wymazywania ich istnienia w ciągu dnia, ale tak było lepiej. Od początku liceum odkładał drobne sumy. Przede wszystkim musiał jednak być cierpliwy. Będąc częścią klubu siatkarskiego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zrobienie go, aż do ostatnich zawodów w trzeciej klasie, kiedy to ponieśli porażkę. Powinno być mu przykro, powinien czuć ból, w końcu tyle trenowali i tak, czuł ten zawód i rozczarowanie, ale nie było ono tak silne jak pozostałych członków zespołu. To nie były na tyle silne uczucia, by wycisnęły z niego łzy. Ktoś powiedział, że jest twardy, a on po prostu czuł niewysłowioną ulgę. Przegrana oznaczała koniec ćwiczeń na hali, koniec ubierania koszulek na krótki rękaw i wystawiania się na widok innych. W końcu nastała okazja, by zabrać się za robienie pierwszego tatuażu, którego i tak nikt nie zobaczy przez jego mundurek. Mógłby się przejąć bardziej porażką, ale pierwszy obraz na własnym płótnie był jednym z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu. Zupełnie tak jakby wraz z tuszem tatuator do jego ciała wprowadzał euforię w płynie. 

Zanim jednak doszło co do czego, Takahiro się porządnie przygotował, nie jest tu mowa tylko o odkładaniu pieniędzy, wybraniu dogodnego terminu oraz ukrywaniu się. Przed pojawieniem się w salonie wiedział jak się powinno dbać o tatuaż, w których miejscach podczas tatuowania będzie więcej krwi, przeglądał tysiące przykładowych wzorów i wiedział, że cały proces powstawania arcydzieła wiązał się z bólem. 

Gdy jednak w końcu zajął miejsce na fotelu, zdjąwszy wcześniej bluzę, nie bał się. Miły brodaty mężczyzna wyjaśnił mu, że jeśli będzie potrzebował chwili przerwy, to może mu o tym po prostu powiedzieć. Wielu klientów podczas robienia swojego pierwszego tatuażu mdlało, ta informacja powinna napełnić go chociaż odrobiną niepokoju. A on po prostu leżał i czekał aż zaczną. To nie tak, że nie czuł bólu, kiedy igła przebijała jego skórę i tworzyła na wysokości piątego żebra fantazyjny wzór. Nie do końca widział jakim cudem, udaje mu się panować nad swoim ciałem do tego stopnia, że nie zmienił pozycji, był przytomny a nawet spokojny. Tatuator był równie zaskoczony co on, ale nie narzekał, w końcu miał okazję skończyć swoje dzieło przy pierwszym podejściu. Cały akt trwał trochę ponad godzinę, dzieląc czas na wszystkie części wzoru, wychodziło po 3 minuty na jedną literę a jeszcze przecinek. Widział, że zaciekawił mężczyznę swoim wyborem, co się potwierdziło, gdy zapytał go o znaczenie tych słów. Amicum proba, probatum ama – przyjaciela próbuj, wypróbowanego kochaj, Platon. Ot prosta sentencja po łacinie, zawierała w sobie natomiast dużo prawdy. Nie kochał nikogo tak jak swoich przyjaciół, każdego na inny sposób. Tylko najbliższa mu trójka wiedziała o planach związanych z tatuażem, co prawda nie domyślali się, ile miał zamiar ich zrobić. Brodacz powiedział mu wtedy, że mają szczęście przyjaźniąc się z takim młodym człowiekiem. Słowa te wywołały na jego twarzy mały uśmiech, jak się okazało później zostali dobrymi znajomymi, bo Makki regularnie wpadał do salonu. Nie miał jakiejś konkretnej wizji na swoje ciało, uważał je za płótno, na którym umieszczał, to co mu się podobało albo to co uznał za ważne. Chciał w ten sposób nie tylko uwiecznić wspomnienia, ale też wyrazić się w sposób dotąd dla niego niedostępny. 

Uśmiechnął się czule, historia tych obrazków na jego ciele i to co razem tworzyły zawsze sprawiała, że czuł pewnego rodzaju spokój i spełnienie. Dlatego też szukając tego uczucia po nieprzespanej nocy, błądził wzrokiem po swojej ręce. Za dużo tatuaży, by miał czas rozważać każdy z osobna i jeszcze zdążyć do pracy.

Podobizna shiny Woopera, którego uwielbiał, a skoro w grze wciąż łapał zwykłą formę, to chociaż tutaj będzie miał tę rzadką.

Mała meduza, płynąca nad polaroidem tej samej wielkości. Pod nimi żaba jedzie na monocyklu po kodzie binarnym, którego znaczenia nie chciał zdradzić nikomu, bo to było coś osobistego. 

Cztery znaki zodiakalne oddzielone dwoma skrzyżowanymi pod kątem prostym liniami. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa i on. Co zabawne według horoskopu jemu, Wodnikowi odpowiadały Ryby i mogli wspólnie stworzyć wspaniały związek. Makki nie wierzył w tego typu rzeczy i nie chciał podpierać wyboru potencjalnego partnera, o to spod jakiego znaku się wywodzi. Choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że uczucie łączące jego i Isseia nie należało to kategorii rzeczy prozaicznych. Świadczył o tym choćby tatuaż  
pod jego lewym obojczykiem, biały karp koi, pasujący do swojego czarnego, rybiego przyjaciela po prawej stronie ciała rzeczonego chłopaka.

Przesunął wzrokiem na zegarek, wpół do szóstej. Dziś jednak mógł zostać dłużej w łóżku. Umowa brzmiała, że robi śniadania każdego dnia, gdy jest bezrobotny. Kiedy obaj mają pracę, przygotowują je na zmianę i tego dnia zdecydowanie nie była jego kolej.


	4. Czwarty poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam ponownie, jak co sobotę!  
> Przychodzę z kolejną piosenką, której słuchanie zalecam podczas czytania.
> 
> twenty one pilots - "Jumpsuit"
> 
> Miłego czytania i słuchania~!

Słońce zawsze pojawia się po burzy, w drugą stronę też to działa, ale nie współmiernie. Wiadomo, że kula ognia jest ważniejsza, dlatego gości na niebie częściej. Dziś jest jednak dzień, w którym pozwoliła sobie być nieostrożna i oddała miejsce na nieboskłonie. Toteż o 5.24 zamiast widzieć herbaciany wschód, Hanamaki może podziwiać miriady kropel na szybie. 

Co więcej nie jest to jedyna zmiana w jego monotonnych porankach po zarwanych nocach. Wyjątkowo w łóżku znajdował się sam, ponieważ jego współlokator miał nocną zmianę i wróci dopiero po siódmej. Nie wymiga się od robienia śniadania, nie żeby chciał. Uczciwy podział obowiązków to coś, co bardzo cenił.

Niemniej teraz miał dodatkową godzinę, na pogrążenie się w rozmyślaniach. Nie musiał specjalnie się trudzić nad wybraniem zagadnienia, które to samo napływało wraz z zimnem pustej części materaca.Wracały wspomnienia jeszcze z domu, gdzie do tej pory mieszkali jego rodzice. To w sumie zabawne, że nawet nie wiedzieli co się z nim dzieje, z kim mieszka, czy żyje właściwie, zwłaszcza zważywszy na fakt, że nie wyprowadził się z miasta. W sumie z czystym sumieniem może powiedzieć, że jedyna rodzina jaką ma to jego przyjaciele. Jasne, że ich kocha, ale przykre jest bycie niewystarczająco dobrym, by zasłużyć na miano syna. 

Miejsce, w którym mieszkał do ukończenia liceum wspominał chłodno, starając się możliwie jak najbardziej zdystansować do tego tematu. 

Oziębłość była tym, co rodzice potrafili mu przekazać najlepiej. Nigdy nie był bity, znieważany, nic z tych rzeczy. On po prostu egzystował, choć zdawało się, że dla rodzicieli nie istniał, zupełnie tak jak oni dla siebie nawzajem. Rozmawiali ze sobą tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności i z początku Hanamakiemu to przeszkadzało. Był młodym człowiekiem potrzebującym ciepła, by proces dorastania przebiegał stabilnie. Niemniej wraz z upływem lat przyzwyczaił się, że ojca w domu więcej nie ma, niż jest, a matka żyje spotkaniami z koleżankami. Czasem czuł ukłucie zazdrości słuchając opowieści swoich przyjaciół o wspólnie spędzanych chwilach, o burach jakie otrzymywali, o najróżniejszych wypadkach, z których się śmiali, o wspólnym spędzaniu świąt. Zawsze gdy go pytali o rodzinę, kłamał. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że jedynym co trzyma razem jego rodziców była nieplanowana ciąża. Nie mogli się narazić na upokorzenie i rozejść, dlatego utknęli w nieszczęśliwym związku. Nie obwiniał ich, do świątyni chodził sam, odbierał kieszonkowe bez słowa i sam sobie kupował prezenty na urodziny. Tak przynajmniej było, dopóki nie poznał wspaniałych ludzi w liceum. 

Oni go kształtowali, wspierali, wspólnie się edukowali, zwierzali sobie z sekretów, nie wiedzieli, że nie ze wszystkich. Zastąpili mu rodzinę, z którą więzy pokrewieństwa miał tylko dlatego, że tak zostało napisane w powszechnym rejestrze obywateli. To może być smutne, ale po przyzwyczajeniu się, przestał czuć cokolwiek. Mieszkał z obcymi dla siebie ludźmi, którzy dawali mu pieniądze i nie interesowali się, kogo przyprowadzał, tak długo jak im nie przeszkadzał. 

Było to o tyle zabawne, że kiedy wyraził chęć wyprowadzenia się żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Nie było sprzeciwu, nie było aprobaty, zabrakło też choćby pytania, dokąd pójdzie. Obojętność taka o jaką nie podejrzewałby innego człowieka. Sam wierzył w słowa Jeana-Jacquesa Rousseau, że w wychowaniu istotne są stosunki dziecka z rodzicami. To jakie są też kształtuje tego młodego człowieka. W tym miejscu Takahiro pozwalał sobie przemilczeć fakt, że poeta, oddając pięcioro swoich dzieci do sierocińca, nie stanowił najlepszego pierwowzoru troskliwego rodziciela. Kogoś może zastanawiać się, skąd właściwie zna tę postać, ale dla niego to było wręcz oczywiste. Jak mógłby nazywać się sentymentalistą, nie wiedząc, kto właściwie stworzył ten kierunek?

Wtedy właśnie zdecydował, że mieszkanie z Isseiem odpowiada mu bardziej niż życie z własną rodziną. Od czasu tej jakże cichej przeprowadzki nie utrzymują kontaktu, chyba żadna ze stron nie tęskni za drugą. 

W ich małym trzypokojowym mieszkaniu z dwiema sypialniami, z których jedną zamienili na pokój gościnny skoro i tak spali razem, łazienką i salonem łączonym z kuchnią nie mieli źle. Mieli dość miejsca, więcej niż faktycznie potrzebowali. Nie mieli za to przesadnie dużo mebli i ozdób, to jednak nadrabiali powoli, odkładając ze swoich pensji na coraz to więcej rzeczy. Pierwszym co zakupili, był dzbanek z filtrem, Mattsun się uparł. Może spać na materacu, nie mieć gdzie chować ubrań, mogli nawet nie mieć grzejników, bo on potrzebował swojej amfory.

Zamrugał gwałtownie i wzdrygnął się, słysząc grzmot. Pewne już było, że z pracy jego współlokator wróci przemoczony. Chciał wstać, jednak powstrzymało go pytanie w głowie.

Co się robi w zakładzie pogrzebowym w czasie nocnej zmiany?


	5. Piąty poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znów się widzimy, już w przedostatnim rozdziale!
> 
> Serdecznie zaprszam do czytania wraz z piosenką "Ivory" - Adam French
> 
> Miłego wieczoru~!

Kawa w towarzystwie miodowego wschodu słońca wydaje się być adekwatną nagrodą za przetrwanie pierwszego dnia w pracy. Zostało mu jeszcze tylko 16 dni pracujących w tym miesiącu, co w przybliżeniu dawało sto godzin, a to z kolei było trzydzieści pięć tysięcy i pięćset dwadzieścia sekund po odjęciu półgodzinnej przerwy każdego dnia. Mógł westchnąć tylko z zachwytu, bycie przykładnym obywatelem było trudne, niemniej po tym czasie i tak zmieni pracę. To właśnie było dla niego charakterystyczne. Był wierny swoim przekonaniom. 

Heraklit z Efezu powiedział panta rhei, więc Hanamakiemu nie pozostało nic innego, niż płynąć dalej. 

Zmiana była tym, co definiowało jego istnienie. Jednymi stałymi punktami odniesienia byli jego przyjaciele, mieszkanie i on sam. Nie wiedział, czy ktoś w jego wieku po skończeniu szkoły zmieniał miejsce zatrudnienia tak często. Wbrew pozorom to jednak przynosiło sporo korzyści chłopakowi. Jedną z najważniejszych było to, że życie nie wydawało mu się jednostajne. Ile to razy już słyszał bądź czytał, że czyjeś życie było monotonne i nie potrafiąc tego zmienić dana osoba unieszczęśliwiała nie tylko siebie. Utrzymując się w dobrej kondycji służył nie tylko sobie i Mattsunowi, starał się dbać, by i on nie uznał swojego jestestwa za nieurozmaicone. 

Kolejnym beneficjum płynącym z takiego stanu rzeczy był wachlarz nabytych w trakcie umiejętności, a co za tym też szło bogate curriculum vitae. Naprawianie komputerów i laptopów, poprzez rozkładanie ich na czynniki pierwsze i wymienianie zepsutych części. Klipsowanie ubrań oraz obsługa kasy fiskalnej. Serwowanie najróżniejszych drinków, w tym tych kolorowych. Reklamowanie różnego rodzaju produktów na spotkaniach z potencjalnymi kupcami. Obsługiwanie świateł i sekcji muzycznej na zorganizowanych imprezach masowych. Lista nabytych umiejętności była niebywale długa i robiła wrażenie, na każdej kolejnej rozmowy o pracę. 

Oczywiście jego częste zmienianie pracy było traktowane jako coś niebezpiecznego. Pracodawcy obawiali się dać mu umowę na dłużej niż 3 miesiące. Mieli rację, kwartał to był rekord Takahiro. Po tym czasie zaczynał się nudzić. 

Issei powiedział mu kiedyś, że uważa to za urocze i niezwykle przydatne. Pracował już w tylu miejscach, że w razie potrzeby prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie naprawić większość sprzętów w mieszkaniu i nie tylko. 

Jedną z najbardziej przydatnych umiejętności okazała się samo prezentacja. Pozwalała ona na pokazanie się od lepszej strony i pozyskanie nowych znajomych. Szkoda, że nie posiadł jej, kiedy spotkał po raz pierwszy Matsukawę.

W zasadzie nie było to niczym niezwykłym, będąc tym samym rocznikiem, spotkali się już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Obaj spieszyli się na apel rozpoczynający spektakl w teatrze cierpienia i porażek. Pech chciał, że Issei jechał na rowerze, a uczniów na dziedzińcu było wystarczająco dużo, by uniemożliwić mu manewrowanie. Wjechał w Makkiego i obaj się przewrócili. Oczywiście zaraz go przepraszał, zapewniając, że zdarzenie to było przypadkowe. 

Hanamaki do tej pory w myślach usprawiedliwiał się stresem związanym z nową szkołą. Na pewno to z tego powodu zachował się tak a nie inaczej tamtego dnia. 

Mianowicie nawrzeszczał na chłopaka, jadowicie komentując, iż jeśli nie potrafi jeździć na tak nieskomplikowanym urządzeniu, to powinien od razu oddać je na złomowisko. 

Mimo zachowania się jak prostaczek, Issei nie przekreślił ich szansy na przyjaźń. Topór wojenny zakopali bardzo szybko, od mema do mema i już byli bratnimi duszami. 

Szczęśliwie jednak Takahiro posiadł umiejętność autoprezentacji i unikał takich sytuacji. To czego raz się nauczył, już nigdy nie opuszczało jego głowy. Dotyczyło to oczywiście umiejętności nabytych i wiedzy, którą sam uznawał za wartościową. Dlatego też do tej pory nie rozróżniał roślin, mimo częstych wywodów na temat dysharmonii kwiatów, które Mattsun akurat ze sobą zestawiał, by go oświecić. 

Chłopak w swoim zaangażowaniu był uroczy i nie chodziło tylko o chęci zapoznania go z wszelaką florą. Specjalnie dla niego zainstalował sobie Pokemon Go i łapał stworki, które potem mu oddawał. Skurczybyk miał niebywały talent w łapaniu tych rzadszych okazów. Jak się okazało często grał w pracy. Dosięgał stamtąd do siłowni, która była często odwiedzana przez graczy. Zadowolony pisał do niego po raidzie, chwaląc się kolejnym pokemonem o legendarnej randze. Tak jak w tej chwili.

Przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się pod nosem z rozczuleniem, na widok zdjęcia z shiny Giratiną. Wiedział jak go zadowolić.


	6. Szósty poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widzimy się w tej opowieści po raz ostani, w końcu to końcowy rozdział.  
> Planuję w przyszłości napisać jeszcze coś do tego, to nie ostateczny koniec!  
> Ten ficzek jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, dlatego cieszę się, że podobał się osobie, dla której go napisałam i każdemu kto go przeczytał. 
> 
> Przy czytaniu zachęcam do słuchania "Heaven's Gate" - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Miłej lektury i wieczoru~!

Tego dnia obaj mieli wolne, co znaczy, że mógł oglądać wschód słońca tak długo jak w rzeczywistości pragnął. Zabawne zatem wydaje się, iż tak fundamentalna w jego mniemaniu część dnia w tej chwili zeszła na drugi plan. Poświęcił jej tylko kilka minut od 5.27, później był zajęty studiowaniem obrazu tęczówek swojego towarzysza.

Nieczęsto mieli okazję, by leżeć o poranku i przyglądać się sobie w ciszy, wśród unoszącego się kurzu oraz odgłosów budzącego się miasta. Skoro takowa się nadarzyła, Takahiro czuł się zobowiązany do pełnego jej wykorzystania. W takie właśnie dni myślami skupiał się na ich relacji. Bezustannie zastanawiał się czy Issei czuje się dobrze w związku z osobą nie dość, że aseksualną to jeszcze aromantyczną. To nie tak, iż Makki podważał swoją osobę, zastanawiając się czy wszystko z nim w porządku i rozważał zrezygnowanie ze swojego komfortu na rzecz ich związku. Chciał wiedzieć czy to jest faktycznie to czego chłopak chciał, czy jest zadowolony z tego co wspólnie zbudowali i co wciąż razem tworzą. 

Raz odważył się go o to zapytać. Reakcja nie była taka jakiej się spodziewał. Sądził, że poważnie to przedyskutują a nie, że chłopak parsknie śmiechem i zapyta czy to jest naprawdę ta kwestia, która tak go frapowała. Jeśli miał być jednak ze sobą szczery, to taka odpowiedź w pełni go zadowoliła i uspokoiła. 

Obaj lubili zwierzęta, jednak w małym mieszkaniu z takimi zarobkami nie mogli sobie pozwolić ani na kota, ani na psa. Tę niemożność rekompensowali sobie jednak odwiedzaniem znajomych, którzy posiadali przedstawicieli tych gatunków. A no i jeszcze zdecydowali się na adoptowanie żółwia. Nazwali go Tokage, co oznacza jaszczurka i prawdopodobnie było najbardziej obraźliwym imieniem, jakie mogli mu nadać. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ich gryzł. Niemniej już się przyzwyczaili do zwracania się do niego w ten sposób i ponoszenia zasłużonych konsekwencji. Najzabawniejsze było jednak to, że ten pan mieszkał w dużo lepszych warunkach niż oni. Zawsze wyczyszczona klatka, jedzenie przygotowane, dodatkowe liście sałaty, by go obłaskawić a w tym samym czasie ich ubrania walały się po podłodze. Niemniej czego nie robi się dla stworzenia, które próbuje cię zabić za każdym razem, gdy naruszasz dłonią jego terytorium.

Gdy palce delikatnie przesuwają po jego policzku, nie pozostaje nic innego niż poddać się. Matsukawa wie co ma robić, dlatego zaraz przesuwa dłonią na jego kark i masuje go.   
W takie dni zapominają o swoich przywarach. On nie upomina Isseia o zbytnie czepianie się nieistotnych szczegółów, a chłopak nie komentuje popielnicy stojącej na parapecie w towarzystwie trzech niedopałków wewnątrz i cynamonowych promieni przedzierających się przez żaluzje.

Zastanawiał się czy jest szczęśliwy i nigdy nie zawiódł się odpowiedzią. A przynajmniej nie od kiedy rozpoczął życie z dala od rodziny. Wraz ze swoim partnerem, choć rzadko używali tego określenia. Nie mówili też do siebie zdrobniale, żadnych cukiereczków, zwierzątek czy kochanie. Wystarczyło normalnie, tak jak zawsze. Nie chcieli tego zmieniać i mieli do tego prawo. 

Czy był tak szczęśliwy jak Aleksander Wielki, który widząc swoje imperium zapłakał, albowiem nie było nic więcej do zdobycia? Z pewnością, jednak to nie była odpowiednia chwila na uronienie łzy. Przed nim było jeszcze wiele do osiągnięcia. Niemniej miejsce, w którym obecnie się znajdował, było warte zapamiętania. Może i nie zbudował mocarstwa, a jego jurysdykcja ograniczała się do mieszkania, w którym to i tak często bywał ignorowany, ale tak było dobrze. To zasługa Mattsuna i tego żółwia, że wciąż parł przed siebie, nie będąc zmuszonym do bycia lwem czy lisem. Machiavelli z pewnością, by go potępił za takie zachowanie. Szczęśliwie jednak to nie były jego czasy. 

Składa na jego dłoni czuły pocałunek, zanim wstaje zabrać się za przygotowanie śniadania. Niby obaj pracowali i była kolej czarnowłosego, ale niech będzie. Mógł uznać, że był dzień dobroci dla zwierząt oraz leniwych pracowników zakładu pogrzebowego. 

Niech się cieszą.


End file.
